


Dethroning the P4

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [20]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzy isn't allowed at Weston anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dethroning the P4

Edward had to admit, this was not exactly what he expected when he went to go visit his fellow fags. Joanne and Clayton were cowering the corners - Cheslock was… well.

Tied up with ribbons and perched underneath the foot of his younger sister.

Edward dropped his books. “L-Lizzie? What- What  _happened?”_

Her head snapped up, fire flashing in her eyes that would’ve made anyone other than him gulp and take a step back (and indeed, Joanne whimpered and did just that). “He called me overly feminine and fragile.”

Well, that was- “So you hog-tied him with ribbon!?”

She was defiant, refusing to move from where she was standing and  _oh god had she gagged him too!?_  “Yes. I  _did.”_

There was a moment of silence throughout the Swan Gazebo, interrupted only by Cheslock’s muffled curses from behind the ribbons in his mouth, before Edward turned positively  _starry-eyed._ “That’s my younger sister!” he crowed, crossing the distance to pick her up and swing her around delightedly.

Lizzie laughed - and Cheslock took his turn to whimper.


End file.
